


If We Can Leave It All Behind Us (And Meet In Between)

by stereoslash



Series: Naked Irony [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Multi, and jaewon and jinhyeong, and mino and jinwoo as their poor managers, click through for the link, featuring junhwan and donghyuk, the double b band au nobody asked for, this is a social media au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereoslash/pseuds/stereoslash
Summary: Dealing with animosity should be as simple as avoiding each other like the plague, but "out of sight, out of mind" doesn't quite work right in between countless shows and flights.





	If We Can Leave It All Behind Us (And Meet In Between)

This is a social media au that is currently being hosted on Twitter. Additional chapters will be posted here on AO3. The link to the AU can be found [here](https://twitter.com/nakedjiwon/status/1108716729281077248?s=21). Title taken from You Get Me So High by The Neighbourhood.


End file.
